1. Field of the Invention
The air treating apparatus may take the form of an evaporator cooler, a cooling tower, a humidifier for use with an air system and especially adapted for installation on a forced air furnace, a free standing humidifier for use in a room, a window humidifier or other kinds of similar air-conditioning or treating apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses utilizing water distribution means include the structures shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,975,470 to Lewis O. Engel, dated Aug. 17, 1976 and assigned to the assignee of record; 2,281,799 to O. E. Quave, dated May 5, 1942; 2,809,820 to F. D. Stoops, dated Oct. 15, 1957; 3,193,259 to J. M. Liebmann, dated July 6, 1965; 3,199,846 to R. F. Durham et al, dated Aug. 10, 1965; 3,318,587 to P. E. McDuffee, dated May 9, 1967; 3,401,681 to P. E. McDuffee, Sr. et al, dated Sept. 17, 1968; 3,464,401 to W. L. McGrath, dated Sept. 2, 1969; 3,497,453 to A. Yurden, dated Feb. 24, 1970; 3,570,822 to C. D. Peterson, dated Mar. 16, 1971; and other patents cited therein.